Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant correction method for an encoder and a system thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Encoders mainly provide the precise position of a rotor (mover) in a servomotor to aid in stable speed control and precise positioning of a servo-driving device. However, any errors in the assembly of the mechanisms may affect the accuracy of the position output of the encoder. In addition, after a period of continuous use, the accuracy of the encoder position output decreases due to changes in the relative positions of the mechanisms, or the influence of pollution. Therefore, how to instantly calculate the error of the position output of the encoder and correct the position output is the current problem to be solved.